Jellal Fernandes
Jellal Fernandes is a childhood friend of Erza Scarlet and the leader/co-founder of Crime Sorcière. Before he lost his own memory, he was a Dark Mage who desperately sought to revive Zeref via the R-System in the Tower of Heaven. Statistics *'Name': Jellal Fernandes *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Male *'Age': 26 *'Birthday': January 12 *'Classification': Human, Crime Sorcière Mage/Leader *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 180 cm (5'11.5") *'Weight': 75 kg (165 lbs) *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Golden Brown *'Hair Color': Blue *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': SSS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Heavenly Body Magic, Telepathy, Expert Melee Combatant, Immense Agility, Enhanced Durability and Immense Endurance, Keen Intellect, Immense Magic Power *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Meteor, Heavenly Beams, Heavenly Arrows, Pleiades, Grand Chariot, True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema *'Voice Actor': Daisuke Namikawa Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Appearance Jellal is a tall and well-defined young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair that is slightly long and shaggy, and a red tattoo above and under his right eye, which he has had since his childhood. He has pale skin and golden brown eyes. His guild stamp is blue and is located below his collarbone on his left pectoral muscle. Jellal's attire consists of a long dark green coat, decorated by golden trimmings, white bands around his arms, and heart-like designs running down the sleeves and sides of the coat. Beneath this, Jellal wears plated armor, which covers his abdomen, along with a tight-fitting sleeveless shirt designed for his Meteor spell underneath, and dark pants bearing the symbol of Crime Sorcière, tucked under his dark-colored boots. On top of all this, Jellal sports a dark blue long cloak with a hood. Personality Jellal is a calm, mature, intelligent, and kind individual. He has shown a cheerful and friendly side, as he often smiles when pleased, or when his friends are happy. While posing as "Mystogan", he makes sure he acts quiet and aloof, so as to not arouse suspicion to the fact that Fairy Tail is housing an escaped convict. However, Jellal's regret towards his past deeds have caused him to feel the need to atone for his sins, which he did by creating Crime Sorcière: an Independent Guild dedicated to the destruction of Dark Guilds. Despite this, he still feels he deserves punishment, as he told Ultear and Meredy that "punishment" is the theme of their guild. It is this guilt that keeps Jellal from expressing his love for Erza, which she reciprocates, as he believes he doesn't deserve her. However, he eventually accepted Erza's for him after hearing how much she loves him and wants to be with him, even willing to die for Jellal without any hesitation. Despite his rather serious nature, Jellal does have a comedic side, as in his fight with Jura Neekis, where (as a direct result of Ultear and Meredy sabotaging his battle with the Wizard Saint) he has fits of hysterical laughter, as well as reacting strongly to the sensation of peppers he had in his mouth. Later, when he walked back to his teammates, Jellal felt ashamed, and stated that he had no words to describe his feelings of shame and embarrassment. Because of his kind persona and strong sense of justice, Mavis Vermillion even commented that Jellal possesses the same "heart" as those in Fairy Tail, in spite of the fact that he isn't an actual member. This however, was proven true after he became a close ally to the guild, showing a more selfless and protective side as to defending his guildmates from harm, and a deep sense of rage when his adversaries hurt those he cares about or mock the name of Fairy Tail. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Heavenly Body Magic: It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. Jellal generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against his enemy. Jellal has shown tremendous mastery over this particular form of Magic: he can create powerful light blasts or beams of high destructive power, reminiscent of starlight, at his opponents, or engulf his fists in light to enhance his melee performance. The use of such Magic can be used to enhance Jellal's own skills drastically for various purposes, such as shrouding him in Magic that can increase his speed significantly. However, it appears that he requires a special outfit to wear in order to manipulate the Magic for such a purpose. *'Meteor': Jellal's body is surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds, almost surpassing the speed of light. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is nearly impossible to catch him. With his speed, Jellal assaults his opponents with quick, but powerful, melee attacks. Jellal wears a special suit under his robes to better utilize this particular spell. During Jellal's battle with Jura Neekis, the speed granted to him by Meteor amazed even Jet, a Mage specializing in speed-enhancing Magic. *'Heavenly Beams': A spell in which Jellal releases several powerful beams from his hands towards his opponent, causing great damage. *'Heavenly Blast': A spell in which Jellal closes his fist, except for two fingers and swipes them backwards; a large sphere of Heavenly Body Magic appears and rushes towards his target. (Unnamed) *'Heavenly Palm': A spell in which Jellal grabs his arm with his other hand, and straightens his palm; a ball of Heavenly Body Magic appears in his palm, which then is shot at the target, pushing them away as if it were an invisible wall. *'Heavenly Breakdown': A spell in which Jellal swipes his hand, causing the ground in front of him to break, making everything on top of it fall. *'Heavenly Arrows': A spell in which Jellal swipes his hands, releasing several arrows of light towards his target. *'Pleiades': Performing his Magic's signature stance, Jellal calls forth six rays of light that fall from the sky, attacking his target in a consecutive fashion. *'Grand Chariot': While in the air, Jellal places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic Seals are then summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation of sorts. Each Magic Seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. According to Jellal, this spell's destruction capability rivals that of an actual meteor. *'True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema': An attack in which Jellal bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. He then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above Jellal to begin circling, creating what appears to be a cyclone. From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake. This spell was used to defeat the 4 members of Oración Seis. Telepathy: Jellal has shown the ability to be able to communicate telepathically with others, disallowing any "jacking" of his communication to occur. Immense Magic Power: Jellal has been shown to possess a vast amount of Magic Power, enough for him to be made a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, a group containing some of the strongest Mages in Earth Land, as well as a member of the Magic Council, the ruling body of the Magic world; the latter in spite of both his young age and his overbearingness towards older, fellow councilors. Such feats were made more notable by the fact that the one receiving such titles wasn't actually him, but rather the persona he had created with his Thought Projection, Siegrain, which required a considerable amount of Jellal's own Magic Power to be kept active. Jellal also possesses masterful control over his magical energy, being able to hide his presence and make his opponents of below S-Class level sweat in fear with just a dark glare. His Magic Power is golden-yellow when exerted. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Erza Scarlet *Simon *Millianna *Ultear Milkovich *Meredy *Natsu Dragneel *Kagura Mikazuchi *Jimbei In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Independent Wizard Category:Crime Sorcière Members Category:Fairy Tail Characters